Reylove
by Geek Freak 2000
Summary: A complicated Reylo story full of drama, romance and friendship. Quotes from Last Jedi, Force Awakens, and Rogue One
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the little nook, and place my hand on the hand of the mysterious girl.

"Thank you." I say. "Thank you for saving him."

I get up to leave but she stirs.

"Thank you for saving who?"

"Finn."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"Wait a second," she blinks twice, "You're, you're Rey! The Rey!"

"The Rey?"

"Sorry. I used to work behind pipes all day. Doing talking with Resistance heroes is not my forte."

"It's quite alright. What's your name?"

"I'm Rose."

"So Rose, you like Finn, don't you. Like, like him like him."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do."

"You'd be good for him."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. But I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Kylo Ren."

Her face goes dark. "What about him?"

"Please don't hate me," I say, "I like him. The same way you like Finn."

She smirks, leans back, and looks at me. "You'd be good for him."

I roll my eyes, "And by that, you mean that me with him would be good for the galaxy."

She laughs. I wish my laugh was that nice. "I guess, yeah. So, what happened between you that made you like him?"

I tell her everything. The force connections, what he said to me, everything.

"Force connections..."is all she has to say.

She leans back, thinking for a moment before she says, "So, you went to him, trying to make him turn, but that backfired. You can still feel the conflict in him, even though Snoke said there wasn't one. Maybe, all he needs s just one last pull, and he'll break free from the darkness, come into the light."

I consider this for a moment. "Maybe." I say slowly. "But what would be the 'last pull'?"

She slides over to me, her eyes glmering with ideas. "You telling him how you feel. You said you had force connections, so connect! Decide on something to say, then say it."

I take her hand. "Help me?"

She smiles at me. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"What should I say?" I ask Rose.

"Well, don't _direc_ _tly_ tell him how you feel. Tell him what he's done to you, and tell him to let the light in. Something like that."

I pull out a piece of paper and a charcoal. I write something out in my chicken scratch.

 _You've tortured and killed innocents. You hurt me. You hurt my friend. These were your choices. Only yours. You are a monster. And yet... and yet,_

 _the light keeps waiting for you. Just let it in alre_ _ady. Let me in._

I show it to Rose. She loves it.

"It's perfect." she says. "Now you just have to wait for the perfect moment."

That night, we make a connection.

"Snoke is dead." I say. "Why is the force connecting us now?"

"Maybe I wanted to talk to you."

My heart flutters. He wanted to talk to me?

I step forward, and hold out my hand. "Why are you messing with my head?" I ask. "You tell me everything, then arrest me when I come to you. You pretend that your about to kill me, then you kill your master. You fight off all his guards, pretended to have turned, then, you told me to let old things die, by trying to make me let my friends die, and you asked me to rule the galaxy with you."

His head falls a tiny bit. Now's my chance. I step even closer, and put my hand on his cheek. Not the one I slashed open though.

"Ben," I say. "You've tortured and killed innocents. You hurt me. You hurt my friend. These were _your_ _choices_. _Only yours_. You are a _mon_ _ster_. And yet... and yet the light keeps waiting for you. Just let it _in al_ _ready_. Let _me in_."

He looks at me. I feel it. He feels the same way for me that I do him.

"I feel it Ben." I say. "Your affection. But I will only be with you, if you let the light in. That's the only way, you can let me in."

"Rey..."

"No, no! You're still holding on! Let go. Let go of the darkness! Please Ben, for me."

He opens his mouth to say something, but the connection fades.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're insane." Rose says. "You're officially crazy."

"Who's officially crazy?" Finn walks into the room, and Rose's face goes bright red.

"I am. Apparently." I say.

"Why?"

"She's going back to see Kylo Ren." Rose says, more confident now.

"And how did that go for you last time?"he asks.

"He won't hurt me." I say. "I know he won't."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"It doesn't matter." I say. "Anyway, Finn, what did you want?"

"I, uh, was going to ask Rose if, uh, she would like to eat lunch with me."

I laugh. "If you just wanted to ask her out, just do it so we can over this awkward stage and," I start pushing them towards the door. "you two can get out of my room!"

They laugh as I shove them out the door and close it behind them.

I pack up, and head to one of the escape pods. On my way, I notice two pictures along the wall. General Leia, and Vice Admiral Holdo. _Rest in peace_. I think. I miss Leia dreadfully. She died of a heart attack shortly after Master Luke.

I get into my escape pod, and input my destination. _Oh please let this go the way I hope_.

When I get there, there's no army of Storm Troopers, thank goodness. Only Ben. He take me to a room all to familiar. The room where he killed Snoke. Exept now Ben sits in the throne.

"You're Supreme Leader now?" I ask.

"Why did you come?" He asks.

I walk up to him. "Ben, you _know_ why."

"I do." He gets up and walks closer to me. A tiny tear rolls down his cheek. "But I don't know what to do."

I step even closer to him,so close, we're almost touching. I push away the hair that covers his face. "Let go." I say. "And let me in."

I put my other hand on his face and kiss him. It's only for a moment, but it happens. He looks me in the eyes, but I can't read them.

"Rey..." he says.

"Please, Ben. Let me in. _Ben, pl_ _ease_."

Then I feel it in him. The shift. The balance. His spirit changes. _He_ changes. His face gets a little more colour, and he smiles at me. Not an evil smirk, a kind, genuine, smile.

He brushes my hair back, and kisses me again.

"Come back with me." I say.

"What will I do about the Order?" He asks. "Hux will take over when I leave. I am certain of that."

"I can take care of that." I say. Poe's sister, Alderia, or, Ri, as we call her, left for the Tyranium system, where she said she met Hux's sister, the Queen.

"Are you sure?"

I take his hand, and peck him on the cheek. "Positive."

"Then let's go. Tonight. We'll take my ship and leave this place."

I smile, and give him a tiny kiss. "You're mother would be proud of you." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, we go to his escape craft, and leave.

"Thank you Ben." I say.

"For letting in the light."

He kisses me gently. "You are my light. I had to let you in.

I smile. "Did I mention that your mother wanted me to be the General of the Resistance after she died?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, she did. And I am."

"That's amazing. So, now that we're leaving, what are we going to do about, well, about-"

"Hux? The way people treat you in the Resistance? Like I mentioned, I am the general of the resistance. If I trust you, that should be good enough for them."

"And Hux?"

"Our best pilot, Poe Dameron has a sister. Ri, we call her. When she was a teenager, she went off to see the galaxy, where she landed in some quaint little area called, The Tyranium system."

"Tyranium... that's where-"

"Hux is from. Yes. His sister is the Queen. If she makes an alliance with the resistance, it is our hope that he will no longer try to hurt us."

"Hope. You only hope?"

"Rebellions are built on hope."

"They are? Then I hope your right."

When we get back to the base, there is no one except Poe there. He sees me, then he sees Ben.

"What is he doing here?" he asks, voice low, and cold, almost growling.

"Poe..." I warn.

"No! He's the reason Tally's dead!"

"Poe..." my voice is getting louder.

"You killed my girlfriend you little-"

"POE!" That wasn't me. That was the force of nature, Ri. He spins at the sound of her voice.

She walks up to Ben, and sticks out her hand. "I'm Alderia. But you can call me Ri."

He takes her hand. "I'm K-Ben. I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you Ben." she says. I adore her. Aaand now she turns to Poe and slaps him.

"Poe. Izac. Dameron. How. Dare. You."

"He's the reason-" she holds up her hand and it silences him.

"I know Tally's dead. I also know that you adored Leia. His _moth_ _er_. That's something you two have in common. So get it together, or get out of here."

Poe takes the second option, kicking a crate on the way out.

"He's quick to judge." I whisper to Ben, sensing his nervous energy.

At that moment, Finn and Rose walk in hand in hand. The second she sees me, she flies across the room and hugs me.

"Rey!" she screams. "You're alive!"

I look at her. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't be?"

"Well, no, I knew you would be. But this means I won a bet!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ben approach Finn.

"What's your name?" He asks as he holds out his hand. "I only know you as FN2187."

"Finn."

"It's nice to properly meet you Finn."

"Nice to meet you too Ben."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Ri! What are you doing here?"

"I dragged Poe over here to apologize."

I jump out bed. "What the-"

"Call your boyfriend over. Poe needs to apologize to him too."

"Geez Ri." Poe complains. "Your sounding like our mother."

 _Ben._

 _Rey?_

 _Can you, can you come over to my room?_

 _Why?_

 _Please just trust me._

 _Ok, I'm com_ _ing._

"He's coming." I say.

"Great." Ri says, a big smile on her face.

"Ri, can't I just apologize to Rey and then write the dude a note?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you to write the note."

"I'm here." Ben stands at the door, looking absolutely exhausted and a little annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Great!" Ri says with a huge smile. How is she so awake? "So, Poe, anything you want to say?"

"Nope." He tries to walk out, but Ri grabs him by the shirt and fixes him with an icy stare.

"Try. Again."

"Sorry for being a jerk." He mumbled under his breath.

"Poe..." Ri warns.

"Okay!" He looks Ben and I both in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Poe." I say.

"Thank you." Ben says. "And I'm sorry too."

Poe leaves with a slight smile on his face.

"Night Rey." Ben kisses me on the cheek before he leaves.

"Night Ben."

The next morning, in the dinner hall, I'm sitting beside Ben, and Poe sits down on the other side of him.

"So Ben, do you enjoy flying?" He asks, trying to make small talk.

"Yes."

"Same! Can you fly an X-wing?"

"Can you fly a Tie-fighter?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I was expecting you to say no, because that was my answer. How can you fly a Tie-fighter?"

"I was the one who you kidnapped of of that Jakku city and tortured, and I escaped with your stormtrooper." He says, pointing across the room at Finn.

"Oh. That was you. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't really make up for it, but I am."

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I see Ben and Poe talking in the halls.

"I'm glad you two are becoming friends." I say. "You have a lot in common. You both love to fly, you both love Leia, and both have the same way of venting your anger. Destruction."

Ben's face turns slightly pink, but all Poe says is, "Mhmm" because he's looking down the hall, not paying attention.

I look down the hall as well, to see Kaydel talking to Ri. I'm pretty sure he's not looking at Ri.

"Kaydel! Ri!" I yell waving them over. Ben has clearly caught on, and is trying to suppress his laughter, and Poe turns to me, face red, and tries to stare me down.

"What's up?" Ri asks. I tilt my head towards Kaydel, then to Poe, and she nods. She elbows Kaydel and nods towards Poe.

"How's it going Poe?" Kaydel asks, super calmly.

"I'm good." He replies, running his hands over his hair and down onto his hips.

Kaydel turns to Ben. "I'm Kaydel. You are?"

"Ben."

"Oh, that's right! You're Leia's son! She was like a second mother to me."

"I'm glad some people got to know her better than I did."

"Hey Rey, can I talk to you? I have an idea I want to run by you." Ri asks.

"For sure. Let's go to my room. I need stop ask you something to. Ben go somewhere and do something." I wink at him as I say that, so that he knows I'm leaving Kaydel and Poe together on purpose.

"What were you thinking?" I ask Ri when we're in my room.

"So, I was thinking, you make these documents on the computer, and then you make some wearable tech that is connected with each person's document, and you can scan them to see who they are."

"Perfect." I say. "I know just who to ask for help with tech."

"And what did you need from me?"

"You have a mission."

"Which is?"

"Go back to Tyranium. Make an alliance with the Queen. We need a way to protect ourselves against Hux."

"Of course."

"May the Force be with you. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose, I need your help with some tech."

"What can I do?"

"We need to create documents, like, profiles, that identify each member of the resistance. And then we need to make wearable tech to access them."

"I'm on it. I'll retrieve the information you need within the hour, and I'll get started on the wearable tech."

As soon as Rose gets the information, I'm making the documents, it's tiring, but I know it will pay off. I have to call each member in one by one to ask them who the first people they want contacted in case, of their death, and what they want to say to each person.

When I get to Ben's, I put down me and Poe for people he wants contacted. Then I call him in.

"Ben, let me show you what I have for you at the moment. Make the changes you want , you're the last one, I'm going to check up on Rose." He nods, and gets to work.

"How's it going Rose?"

"Oh! I didn't see you come in. But it's good that your here. I have a couple of ideas for the wearable tech."

"What are your ideas?"

"So, we could use a ring that is easily disguiseable, something like the cloaked byroni beakon, or a bracelet."

She's drawn out what the tech would look like. I'm drawn to the bracelet. It has a thin band on the side and bottom that gets thicker as it climbs. Over the width of the wrist, there's this black area, where you can scan and view the documents.

"I like the bracelet."

"Perfect. I'll get started on them."

"Great. I have to go back and check on Ben."

"Great. See you at dinner?"

"Yes." I give her a quick side hug before I leave.

When I get back, Ben is gone, but I can see what he wrote.

 _'Tell_ _Poe I'm grateful that he's forgiven me and_ _he's a good friend.'_

 _'Tell Rey I love her.'_


	8. Chapter 8

It's the middle of the night, but I haven't slept. I can't. _He loves me_. The thought bounces around in my head, and I need to tell someone. Rose. I need Rose. I get up, put in something a little more appropriate for walking around in, and tiptoe down the hall to her room. I open the door, walk in, and kick her bed.

"Rose!"

"Rey! What in the world?"

"I need to tell you something."

" _That_ _'s_ why you kick my bed and wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"It's important."

"What is it?"

"It's Ben."

"What about him?" She asks. "Geez I'm having deja vu. Didn't we have this conversation when I woke up from my coma?"

"Yes, but it's different now."

"How so?"

"Rose, he _loves_ me."

"How do you know?"

"It says so on his file."

"Well. That's not subtle."

I sit down on her bed. "No. No it's not. What do I do?"

"Confront him?"

"How?"

"Call him in, and talk to him about it?"

"But Rose, I only _like_ him. I don't love him yet."

"Oh. So you don't think you can talk to him about it."

"He loses his mind if things don't go the way he hopes. He'd bring the entire resistance if I told him I didn't love him yet."

"So then why are you still with him?"

"Because- oh Rose you're a genius!" I hug her, and run back to my own room where I get a good night's sleep.

The next day, I summon Ben.

"How are the files going?"

"Good, good. You were the last one so now I have to wait for Rose to finish with the tech."

I show him the design for the bracelet. "Interesting." He says when he sees it.

"Ben, we need to talk about something serious." I say. "I saw what you wrote on your file. That you loved me." His face goes red. "Ben, I love you too."

His face loses all color. "No." He gets up and runs. Towards the escape pods.

"Ben!" I follow him into the escape pod.

"You can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Because you said so yourself. I'm a monster." He says as he pushes me out of the pod and launches into space.

"NO!" I jump up and run to the window where I can see the pod, flying away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need a tracker on the escape pod that just launched, NOW!" I yell as I storm into the bridge.

"A pod launched?" Kaydel asks, surprised. Then, seeing my red eyes, she runs up to me and asks in a very soft voice, "Who was in it?"

"Ben." I say, collapsing into tears again.

"We'll find him. I promise." She says. She punches the intercom button. "DAMERON! TICO! TO THE BRIDGE, NOW!" She always knows. How am I going to tell Poe? They've really become good friends, him and Ben.

In a moment, Rose and Poe come running in.

"Rey!" Rose sees me crying, and she envelopes me in a hug.

"Rey," Poe starts, much more gently than Rose. "What is it?"

"Ben." I say, through sobs. "He jumped ship. I don't know where he's going."

Kaydel walks over slowly. "Rey, I can't track the pod. I'm sorry."

Rose gets up. "I can do anything with tracking. Let me have a crack at it."

I look up at Poe, trying to be all stoic, but I can see he's sad. Then, his face hardens. He's mad now. I can sense he has no good feelings towards Ben anymore.

"I've got him!" Rose shouts from the other side of the room. "He's, he's headed towards Naboo. There's a security base there, where people can go to hide out from people they're running from."

"Can you get us there?" I ask.

"Without a doubt."

"Great. Poe, Finn, you're coming with us. We leave tomorrow."

The next morning, we all jump into X-wing and fly to Naboo, with Rose in the lead.

"Right here." She says, directing us to the building.

Poe shoots around the base.

"Poe don't!" I yell. "What are you doing?"

"None of you were shooting!" I glance at Rose and nod over to Poe's fighter as he says, "And Rey, I know this is your ex-boyfriend here, but when you start an attack, you follow it through!" Rose shoots from behind. "And now my weapon systems are down! Rose why'd you do that?"

"Get your head out of your cockpit! And don't you dare think about telling BB-8 to fix it for you! This was never an attack! This was to get Ben! I need you to make a communication with the base!"

"Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"I need Ben out here! When I go down you to him, you three stay in the air, ok?"

"Yes General." Poe says in his very annoyed voice.

I can practically here Rose rolling her eyes as she says, "You've got it Rey."

"Alright, making the communication." Poe says. "Attention!" He yells over the intercom. "This is commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance! Our general requests that Ben Solo comes out now! No one will be hurt if he does." Then, after he switches off the intercom, he hears, "At least I hope not." So he does still care.

"He's coming out!" Rose yells over the headset.

"I'm going down." I say.

I land and get out of my fighter.

"Rey, what are you doing here?" Ben asks when he sees me.

"This is for leaving." I say as I punch him.

"And this is because I love you." Then I kiss him.

Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my next story, 'A Modern Feyritail' first chapter coming out Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey big surprise, I decided to up** **date!**

The balance has returned. The First Order has basically run itself out of order. I'm so happy. And so tired. I barely got any sleep last night. Down side of being the General.

"Morning." Ben walks into my room and lays beside me on the bed. He pulls me close to him and kisses me on the cheek.

"Mmmmmm. I've more minutes." Does he not know by now that I am _not_ a morning person?

"No, get up!" He whined. My heart soars. He's changed so much since I brought him to the light. I never dreamed I'd feel this kind of love.

"No!" I chuck a pillow at him.

"Fine." _Finally_ , I think. Ben then proceeds to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder, and carry me out of the room.

"Ben, put me down!" I scream, kicking. But I'm laughing too.

"Nope."

"Ben!" The people we pass in the hall laugh at the sight of their General being carried down the hall.

"You're all fired!" I shout, which warrants more laughter. Eventually, I just give and go limp, allowing Ben to carry me.

He sits me down in the dinner hall and proceeds to get us breakfast. I try to fall asleep on the table.

"Hey, Rey." I hear as two hands grab my shoulders.

"Holy-" I almost jump through the roof. "Rose! What the heck?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah you did!"

"Ok, yes I did. But I couldn't help it! You were almost asleep in the table!"

I groan and then lower my head to the table again. Five minutes later, Ben lifts my head, to put a plate where it was.

"No more sleeping." He says. He also puts a large mug of coffee beside me.

"Now you're speaking my language." I say, taking a sip. He sits down beside me and starts to eat his own breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Rose asks after breakfast.

"I honestly have no idea. Things are so much simpler now!"

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess, but it doesn't leave a lot to do. It doesn't make me feel like much of a General."

"Whether you do a lot or not," Rose says as she sits beside me and puts her arm around my shoulder, "people here look up to you. You are who they go to for guidance."

"You're right. I know you are, but it just doesn't feel right. I feel like I can never measure up to Leia now."

"You don't need to measure up to Leia. She did everything in her power, you have to do everything in yours."

"That's not much right now."

"I know, but I have a feeling that eventually, it will be."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

"Oh, you're humble too!" I get up to leave. I need to take a walk.

"You know it."

"Hardy-har."

I go to my favorite part of the base. It's where we have a memorial of Leia, Ben's idea. I like to sit down there, because I feel especially close to Leia, and I feel like she can guide me through tough times when I feel close enough to her.

"I feel like I'm failing you." I say aloud.

"You were the best General ever. I can never measure up to you, and I have nothing to do. No one needs me. If I were a good General, I'd find something to do. Help me." I fold myself into a little ball and just sit there. I can feel her, maybe it's because of the Force, but I can feel her as if she's hugging me. I sit down there for hours. It feels good to not be the center of attention for once. To be alone for a while.

Sometimes, it just feels good to cry. I miss Leia. I miss Han. I miss Luke. I miss being able to do something. I miss having something to do. I miss, I miss the old Rey. The one who didn't have the entire Resistance looking up to her, who had absolutely no weight on her shoulders. I know I told Rose it feels like I have nothing, no problems, but that fact alone makes me have multiple. I feel like everyone is silently judging me for not having anything to do. I'm scared they're all going to turn on me, strip me of my title and send me back to the bottom again. It might seem dramatic, but I am afraid.

"Rey?" Ben walks in and sits beside me. "Are you ok?"

I nod my head. Then I shake it. Then I shrug.

"Rey, please. You're scaring me. You're not sleeping anymore. You're always stressed. Love, you've got to tell me what's wrong."

I turn into him and cry. "I miss them, Ben."

"Who do you miss?"

"Leia, Han, Luke, the old me. I don't know what to do!"

"Then don't do anything." He strokes my hair and lets me cry. I mess up his shirt, but he doesn't care. That's why I love him so much. He always cares, he's always there for me on my tough days. He _alwa_ _ys_ , _alwa_ _ys_ puts me before him.

"Thank you." I say after I'm done crying. I don't even have to tell him anything, he just always knows.

"You're welcome." He kisses me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
